


Don't worry, my love, none of this is a coincidence

by SennaLil



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Heavy Angst, I Don't Even Know How To Use These, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Memory Loss, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), The Author Regrets Nothing, What Have I Done, again kind of, first time writing after like 76839584 years, he talks but only when he gets emotional, i just add more as the story develops, might get graphic, or it is required, spoiler: i cried a little, the blights are psychos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennaLil/pseuds/SennaLil
Summary: Nobody asked, how Link felt after waking up.Nobody asked, how Link felt without all his memories.Nobody asked, how Link felt being pushed from task to task.However, nobody asked, what the Champions have been through while being trapped in their Divine Beasts either.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is terrible, there is much more to the whole story.  
> This is my first work on ao3 and honestly, I'm a bit afraid posting this, please be kind...  
> This story will follow the canon in some ways, however, I will turn and bend it the way I want. Some dialogues are copied from the game directly, I don't own them but did some changes. I mostly focus on the emotions of the characters. Further notes will be added before every new chapter. The word count may differ heavily, be warned.

His first memory was triggered as he received the paraglider. Well, it can't really be called a memory as it was merely a dialogue or some sentences spoken to him. However, either way, Link couldn't quite say where he heard it from before.

 

Don't get him wrong, he knows, that he lost his memories, therefore, his conclusion was that the words were said to him before. He knows that he wants, no, needs to get all his memories back, but he doesn't know how a thing made of sailcloth and some kind of wood would be linked to him and his past life from a hundred years ago.

 

On his way to leave the great plateau Link recalled the events from earlier in his head again and again while feeling the brown cloth under his fingertips.

 

_After much disorientation of where and why he woke up so suddenly, Link left the safety of the Shrine of Resurrection rather quickly, wearing old clothes, the Sheikah Slate tucked to his belt. He didn't really expect to meet people so suddenly on his way. He seriously thought that he was one of the last people alive._

 

_Anyway, he was proven wrong. Going down a hill, an old man struck him kind of immediately. He sat at a fire, somewhat shabby clothes keeping him warm. After a short conversation (the man just talked to him, Link giving a nod, here and there), Link went on, rummaging the plateau, not really knowing what he was doing till he found another shrine like the one he slept in he supposed._

 

_The man appeared again. After another short conversation, the man offered some kind of trade. His Paraglider for four so-called spirit orbs. He didn't have a choice. Link wanted to leave the plateau since he somehow knew he had to._

 

_Collecting the Spirit Orbs wasn't as difficult as it might seem at first. He just had to solve 4 shrines here on the great plateau._

 

_As he finished, the man appeared again (how did he know, where Link was?), giving him a small riddle to solve. An X on the map._

 

_He opened his Slate looking at the map. After thinking shortly about it, the Hylian came to the conclusion that the temple of time has to be the location where the man is waiting. Link didn't really know why he was trusting that man though._

 

_He quickly approached the temple, climbing up the stairs. Long story short, the man was actually the former King of Hyrule from 100 years ago, manifested as a ghost in front of the Hylian. Link found out that he was asleep for 100 years because he and four other so-called champions failed to defeat the Calamity Ganon. His daughter, Princess Zelda, was still fighting the Calamity in the castle after all this time, trying to control it just enough. It was her voice Link heard as he awoke from his deep slumber._

 

_Link's head was spinning after so much information._

 

_''Save Hyrule''_

 

_Were the last words of the King as he disappeared, leaving the paraglider behind him. Link gulped, eyeing the cloth suspiciously until he just decided to take it in his hands. The moment he touched the material, he heard a somewhat familiar voice in his head._

 

''With that, you can fly too now. You don't have to rely on me anymore. But keep in mind, the glider only takes you down, until you learn it properly. Be careful, Link''

 

_A short pause._

 

''I don't want to scrape you off the ground – Not that I'd care, though''

 

_Link's heart ached slightly at those words but he didn't know why._

 

Link shook his head slightly, frowning. He had to focus, at least for now, or his death is programmed before he even really started. His next target was Kakariko Village, there was an old woman waiting for him (when you would believe some old ghost). She was in charge to give him further instructions in his task. He needed them pretty much as he was lost.

 

Link sighed, probably for the nth time today.

 

The Hylian has expected anything and everything but certainly not a spirit telling him he has to win against an evil epitome and save a whole kingdom, which he failed to do so 100 years ago. He curses at himself.

 

He should have stayed asleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Impa has further instructions and important advice for our Link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised but glad people are actually reading that. I don't know what I have done to my precious characters.  
> The title btw is inspired by BTS' DNA. It doesn't have a deeper meaning (yet).  
> Anyways, enjoy.

Link was relieved as he activated the map of the dueling peaks tower. Now he has enough orientation to see the land and find Kakariko quickly. Looking at the time, he saw, that it was almost midnight, his eyes were slightly drooping, he was tired. But, let's be honest, it is by far the worst idea to sleep in the middle of nowhere.

The blonde boy opened his Sheikah slate, looking at the map. Was this a stable? Maybe he could find a place to sleep there. It isn't really far too, maybe 10 to 15 more minutes.

He prayed that he won't find any more monsters. The day was exhausting enough.

 

By the time he reached the stable, he was relieved to get a bed in the inn.

***

The warmth of the fire was licking on his fingertips, as he stared into the orange flames, face emotionless. Link wonders how his past self might have been. Was his past self as quiet as him? It must be, as he remembers how to use sign language, though he also remembers how to communicate with words.

But there is no need to communicate with words right now. Sticking to sign language is much more pleasant at this moment. Link rested his head on his knees.

He should save the kingdom and didn't really know where to start. He didn't even know who he was in the first place. It feels like he was a newborn child.

Hopefully, Kakariko village has some answers for him.

***

Kakariko was found easily and without further incidents than one or two monster camps, especially with the horse, he tamed before. Link has named it Silver because of his beautiful silver mane.

His Sheikah Slate was something the people in the village recognized first. He was almost pushed to meet Impa as fast as possible before doing anything else.

Inside the hut where the old woman sat on a pile of pillows, he looked around. But nothing seemed familiar to him. The woman spoke up to him.

 

''So, you're finally awake. It has been quite a long time... Link. I am much older now, but... you remember me, don't you?''

Link was startled at first by the rough voice of the old lady. Lady Impa was eyeing him curiously, expectantly. To her disappointment, he obviously didn't recognize her.

''What's the matter? You are looking at me as though I am a stranger to you. Those eyes... They lack the light of familiarity. It is I, courageous one. Impa. Surely, you must at least remember the name Impa.''

 _'I'm sorry, I don't. I can't remember anything, Lady Impa',_ He signed, hoping she understands the sign language.

The old lady looked quite shocked at that. ''I see... So you have lost your memory... Well... it matters not. In fact, that may actually be a blessing in disguise for the time being. Dearest Link... Please come a bit closer.''

Link gulped, trying to recall her face as he went a bit closer to the lady. ''A hundred years ago... Yes... A hundred years ago, the kingdom of Hyrule was destroyed. After you fell, Princess Zelda's final wish was to place you in a sacred slumber. And then... All alone... Alone she went to face Ganon. Before Princess Zelda went to nobly meet her fate... she entrusted me with some words she wished to say to you. I have been waiting 100 years to deliver the princess' message.''

Lady Impa's expression fell completely. ''However! These words, which the princess risked her life to leave you... Well, if you are to hear them... You must be prepared to risk your life as well.'' She sighed deeply, before going on. ''But I am afraid that burden may be too much to bear while you are still without your memories. I leave the choice to you. Are you prepared to risk your life for the greater good?''

Did he have a choice? Not really, right? Maybe, if he listens to the words he might be able to collect his memories from his past life, save the kingdom and rescue Zelda. Maybe he might be able to regain his full power. He can feel it, that this is the way.

' _I think, I am, Lady Impa.',_ He signed, rather confident despite the topic.

''Ha! Not a memory to your name, yet you are as intent as ever to charge forward with only courage and justice on your side. You have changed not one bit. Once a hero, always a hero. Very well. Since you have lost your memory, I will recount for you all that has happened...''

''The history of Hyrule, is also the history of the Calamity Ganon, a primal evil that has endured over the ages. This evil has been turned back time and time again by a warrior wielding the soul of a hero and a princess who carries the blood of the Goddess. With the passage of time, each conflict with Ganon faded into legend. So listen closely as I tell you of this legend that occurred 10.000 years ago.

Hyrule was then blossoming as a highly advanced civilization. Even the most powerful monsters posed little threat to the denizens of the realm. The people thought it wise to utilize their technological prowess, to ensure the safety of the land, should Calamity Ganon ever return. They constructed four mechanical wonders that came to be known as the divine beasts. They also built a legion of autonomous weapons called guardians. The Divine beasts were piloted by four individuals of exceptional skill from across the land. And thus, the plan to neutralize Ganon was forged. Upon Ganon's inevitable return to Hyrule, the princess and the hero fought alongside these four Champions against the ancient evil. The guardians were tasked with protecting the hero as the Divine Beasts unleashed a furious attack upon their terrible foe.

And when the hero wielding the sword that seals the darkness delivered his final blow... The princess used her sacred power to seal away Calamity Ganon.

A hundred years ago... in preparation for the foretold revival of Ganon, we strove to follow the lead of our ancestors of 10.000 years prior. But... In the end... Despite our best efforts and careful planning, we underestimated his power. In order to avoid ever making that grave mistake again, the princess left you these words...

_Free the Four Divine Beasts._

That is what she said.

The Divine Beast Vah Rudania, controlled by Daruk of the Gorons. The Divine Beast Vah Medoh, controlled by Revali of the Rito. The Divine Beast Vah Ruta, controlled by Mipha of the Zora. And the Divine Beast Vah Naboris, controlled by Urbosa of the Gerudo.

It would be extremely ill-advised to face Ganon without the power of the Divine Beasts to help you. You must bring them back to our side. On your map of the Slate, there are now four races with further information about them. It will guide you on your way. You must go where it tells you to and meet with each leader there.''

Link thought a bit about all the information he just got. It's a lot to take in. But there is one question that he still has in his mind.

 _'Is there a way to get my memories back?'_ He signed, looking desperately at the old lady. She sighed.

''Though it isn't my place to do so, I would like to modify your Slate a bit. Hand it over.'' She reached out her wrinkled hand, waiting for Link to give her the Sheikah technology. Without hesitance he gave her the Slate, waiting for what she wants to do with it.

''I will add a few pictures that might hopefully trigger your memories a bit faster and more efficient during your journey.'' He heard a small sound coming from the Sheikah slate signaling that she was done.

''Go to the Zora Domain first. It's north-east from here. Link... You, of all people, deserve happiness the most. Don't forget that.'' She finally said, giving him a sad smile, as she handed the slate back.

Link, on the other hand, was slightly taken aback upon the heavy and long speech of the woman in front of him. He didn't quietly notice that his eyes were burning, moisture building up. He blinked rapidly in order to avoid crying, as he left the hut without another word.

He took silver, who was waiting for him outside. It was around 11 am, if he was quick he might get to Zora's Domain in about three to four days. Enough time to regain a bit of his experience back.

Link left the village, the first time knowing what he has to do.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link reaches Zora's domain and has a dark premonition. Someone sends him dreams, cries for help which he doesn't quite know how to handle.   
> The blight reveals its method of how to terrorize its captives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took about a week or something to finally update but here I am! I'm glad that my story is being read. I'd like to know what you think?   
> Small chapter warning: the descriptions of violence are rather graphic in this one

He completed a lot of shrines on his way. Link knew that this would be important to regain his original power. By the time he activated the Lanayru tower, he already had his health doubled since the beginning.

With a glance to the time, the Hylian approved himself a break. He sat down on the ground, his back resting on the control panel of the spire. Briefly closing his eyes he felt the tiredness creeping up his figure slowly but steadily.

He hasn't slept in two days. Knowing, that taking another step might cost his life, Link decided to set up his camp on top of the steeple, where he was safe, safer than on the ground, where monsters were waiting for him.

A warm fire in front of him and his blanket above him later, he curled himself up, almost immediately falling asleep.

 

_Face your biggest fear now!_

_No, not again_ , was all that shot through her head, as her body was pressed to the ground, a laser piercing into her eyes.

She screamed in pain. It wasn't physical, but she wished it was. This pain was much much worse. Sweat was building upon her forehead, as she tried to... to keep that thing out of her mind. She wasn't ready to face it again. Not now.

Eventually, the being managed to get into her brain anyway, like it always does.

 

_She saw herself playing around with her little brother. He was laughing wholeheartedly, as he took one of the spears in his hands, immediately falling over because of the weight. He was just too small, to lift it up properly._

_She cooed at the sight, giving him one of the spears designed for kids. With a small pout, he accepted it, running around with a grin splitting his face almost in half. She smiled at that._

 

_Her brother got blurry, the air thicker, the smell of sulfur reached her nose. And something else. Was that blood? The air around them was filled with reddish dust, giving her a hard time to breathe steadily, panic rising up her throat. Even though she knew what was coming, she panicked even more, as her small brother lied down in front of her._

_Tears were brimming in her eyes, as she saw the large, deep wound across his torso, she saw how he struggled to breathe, it was more rattling than anything else. She tried to heal him as she did with all the others before but somehow her... Her ability failed. It just failed. No shimmer came out of her hands as she had to see how her brother was bleeding out. Probably for the millionth time these past years._

_'It's only in your head' She tried to reassure herself, as the tears fell to the ground, staring at the red puddle under her brother, his eyes becoming more and more dull with each passing second. She tried desperately to heal him but failed. She was a failure. She felt lost, anxiety, no, panic rushing through her veins as her family was dying right here in her hands._

 

_'It's just an illusion in your head. Don't let it break you. Don't, or else you are lost.' She tried to steady her breathing. In and out. In and out. Focus. The pain increased immensely, she cried out again, voice filled with devastation._

_''LINK!'' She screamed on top of her lungs ignoring the voice in her head telling her that he won't hear her, that he was not in this world anymore, that he died 100 years ago. ''I know you are somewhere there! Help me, I don't know how long I can endure all the pain anymore. Please, Link''_

_A burst of creepy laughter was filling her head, as she passed out, a single tear flowing over her cheek, meeting the ground with a light thud._

 

 

Link gasped shooting up from his laying position. His whole body was trembling in fear, tears streaming down his face. The emotions were so clear and Link knew, he can't lose time anymore. He had to go. He had to make the first divine beast good again.

With still trembling hands, Link packed his things twitchily. He took his paraglider out attempting to leave the tower as soon as possible. He wiped his face before pushing himself into the air.

He didn't really perceive the rain sapping on his clothes. He just wanted to reach the Zora's Domain now, but a voice under him interrupted his intentions.

 

''Say, hey there! Young one! Up top! Under you! Pardon the entrance, but you're a Hylian, aren't you? I was hoping perhaps you'd have a moment to talk...''

With a deep sigh, Link landed on his feet, back turned to the man, who just spoke to him. He closed his eyes briefly in an attempt to make them less puffy. He hopes, he was successful as he turned around, trying to regain his emotionless face.

_'What is it?',_ he gestured with his hands. The Zora in front of him looked confused for a moment, before understanding. ''You are mute?'', was his first question earning a hesitant nod. He was and wasn't at the same time, but he didn't want to explain himself to a stranger.

The fish man looked in thought before he won his voice again. ''A Hylian! Yes, I knew it! Oh, pardon me... I am Sidon, the Zora prince! And what is your name? Go on, please tell me!"

To be honest Sidon's enthusiastic behavior was the least he needed right now. He answered nonetheless, as he might be the one, who can bring him to their Domain as he was the prince.

** '' ** Link? Your name is Link?! What a fantastic name! Hmm, though I cannot shake the feeling that I have heard it somewhere before... Well, in any case, it is a strong name! To be honest, I've been watching you. I've seen the way you work. I can tell by how you carry yourself that you are no ordinary person. Link! You must be a strong warrior among the Hylians, correct?!" 

_'Somewhat, yes'_ He signed, giving him a cracked smile which the red Zora returned. On a side note, Link noticed, that red is an unusual color for someone living in the water. He expected him to be blue or green, but red?

''Aha! Just as I suspected! I am a Zora prince, after all. I have an eye for talent that is unparalleled! Yes! Exquisite! I have been searching for someone like you for a long while. A man like you, Link, who carries himself with power! Right now, Zora's Domain is in grave danger because of the massive rainfall coming from Ruta. Please, promise you will help us! We need your strength, warrior! Won't you please come to Zora's Domain with me?"

In his head Link was currently screeching in delight at that. Getting to the Zora Domain was probably easier than expected.

_'Sure thing'_ He smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes, and he knew that but the Prince didn't really notice. Instead, he just was happy because of how persistent he was to work with him together.  ** '' ** Wow! Really?! Thank you, Link! You are indeed the man I thought you were! Now Zora's Domain will be saved for certain! No time to waste! Hurry up and head over!“ 

Link whistled loudly, waiting for a minute or two before he heard his horse running up to him. He patted Silver's mane, before getting up on him, facing the Zora again, looking at him expectantly. With awe, the Zora was watching him.

''Because of the rain, the cliffs are too wet to climb. To reach the domain, you will need to go straight along this path. As a Hylian, I know you are unable to swim up the river. As such, the path to the domain may be a bit treacherous. You likely have a tough fight in store––there are monsters up ahead that attack with electricity. But I see, you have a horse, therefore, you'll be much faster than I thought. Now, go up there.'' He pointed in a direction. ''I am watching over you as I will swim up the river.''

 

Link nodded at that. Killing some monsters will surely clean his mind a bit up and to be honest, it was nice riding a horse in the rain though.

 

As he rode up the path he faced several Lizalfoss trying to hit him with electric weapons. Link was glad that he himself has collected enough electric arrows to shoot them in the head while he was riding up his way. One of them almost made a hit. This was when the Zora called out for him again.

** '' ** ...Oh! That's right! I have something that I would like to give to you! This is just a small trinket to show that I have faith in you. It is a drink that will increase your resistance to electricity! I am not sure why, but its effects do not seem to work for Zora. Perhaps because it was made specifically for Hylians. It should work wonders for you, though! I shall go on ahead and make sure there is not anything strange going on where you are headed. I'm counting on you!"

Link smiled at him, taking the medicine without hesitation. Something tells him, that he can trust the Zora. Sure thing, they wanted to get rid of Ruta after all, Link supposed.

He rode on, sprinting the hill up, ignoring most of the enemies as he just wanted to reach the Domain as quick as possible. He wanted to get over with it. He couldn't help but recall his dream, as tears were building up in his eyes again. He almost felt the pain on his own body, as he had to watch the girl getting possessed by that creature. The agitated scream was something, Link couldn't - didn't want to ignore. He just hoped, he won't be too late up there.

** '' ** HEY! Over here!'' Link almost lost his balance as Sidon's voice was interrupting his thoughts. ''Sorry for calling from so far away! The domain is still a ways off, but you're making good progress! I shall be along soon myself. I won't be much longer! In the meantime, I'll be cheering you on from here in the river, so hang in there! You can do it! Stay strong!"

Link grew slightly annoyed at the prince. He knew, he just had good intentions, but all these interruptions are taking him off guard, which isn't safe at all. The Hylian just shot another Lizalfos in its head, as his horse refused to go further. Seems like Link has to go the rest by foot, but with a quick glance on his map, he saw, that his destination can't be so far anymore.

** '' ** Hey! Link!! You're almost halfway to Zora's Domain! Oh, by the way, there are a few spots up ahead with lots of enemies...but I'm sure you will be fine! I believe in you, Link!"

Link simply ran, avoiding and ignoring all the enemies, not wasting as much time as needed. He saw the Luto's crossing just in front of him, running like his life depended on it, simply turning around, as he heard the loud footsteps of the Moblin behind him, shooting three arrows right in its head. It died on the spot.

With a slight satisfied smile on his face, he took the first step onto Luto's crossing, the Domain right in front of him.

 

''Whoa! I've been waiting for you, Link! Welcome! Behold the pride of my people, Zora's Domain! Now I shall introduce you to the king. Hurry, this way!" Link heard Sidon telling him, as he went nearer. A giant, old Zora was looking down at him, his eyes wisely.

''Ah. You must be the Hylian that Sidon brought here, correct? You did well to come all the way here! I am King Dorephan, ruler of the Zora.'' His eyes went down on Link's still dripping figure as they widened in surprise.

''Hm? That object upon your waist...is that not a Sheikah Slate?! HMMM?! Now that I have gotten a good look at you, it is all too clear who you are... You are the Hylian Champion, Link! Do not tell me you have forgotten me...'' The Zora looked somewhat disillusioned at that. _'I'm sorry, but I can't tell, who you are'_ Link signed.

The Hylian heard a gasp to his right. Sidon was staring at him with some kind of admiration. '' The Hylian Champion? You can't mean THE Link? THAT Champion?! So that's where I have heard your name before! What a fateful coincidence that we could cross paths!''

''I cannot believe it, though'' The king shook his head slightly, a smile plastered on his face. ''The Hylian Champion, Link, has appeared before us... We have met numerous times, I'll have you know. Ah... So many memories! My mind is overflowing with nostalgia, my friend. I'd heard a terrible rumor that you had fallen in combat, but it appears you managed to survive. Extraordinary!''

But Link wasn't having it right now. He breathed deeply as he looked up into the Zora's face. _'Can we cut that short? I lost my memories and I have the feeling that I don't have much time left. Please?'_ Link gestured, rather quick and therefore sloppy, so he wasn't sure if the King understood him well.

However, the king just went on, rambling over his daughter. ''Come again? You say you have lost your memory? But surely you must remember my precious daughter, Mipha, yes? You do, do you not?''

Link felt a pang in his chest as he heard that name the first time. He immediately knew that Mipha was the one who called out for his help. Link gulped, hesitantly signing his answer. _'I don't, I'm sorry'_

The king just shook his head at that. ''I cannot believe it... Have you truly forgotten my dear Mipha as well? You and Mipha were so close... Yet you do not remember her? Young hero... Please look upon the beauty of Zora's Domain. Do you see that statue? Does gazing upon Mipha's immortalized form still not jog your memory? Well, perhaps your memory will return in time. I dearly hope so.''

_'I'm sorry, but I really can't recall her.'_

Sidon was the one who interrupted the king now, glancing at Link. ** '' ** Father... I do not believe discussing my sister is helping matters at the moment. Link seems confused.'' Link just nodded at that, somewhat pleadingly. He didn't have time to discuss this now. 

The king looked like he was shaken awake by that. ''Oh? Yes, of course. But first, it is worth noting how remarkable it is that Sidon brought a Champion here without realizing it! That is quite a feat, my boy! Wah ha ha! That is a good one! Link, I doubt not that you have endured a great many trials.'' But Link interrupted him with an inappropriate sound coming out of his throat. _'Can we please make it short? I can feel, there is danger, a lot, I don't have time, please understand that!'_

The king looked slightly startled at that. In fact, he looked like he was about to throw a fit of rage but thought of something better. Ruta was his main priority right now. He breathed in deeply, finally coming to the point. ''Still, I must ask you to hear my plea. Now then. Hero... I must inform you that Zora's Domain is in danger of vanishing because of Divine Beast Vah Ruta. I shall do you the courtesy of speaking bluntly. We alone cannot stop this beast. Will you lend us your strength?''

_Finally,_ Link thought. ' _This is, why I'm here.'_

''Indeed! You are a Champion, through and through. As things now stand, Zora's Domain... Nay! Perhaps all of Hyrule...is doomed to be swallowed by the sea. This is bigger than all of us, my friend.''

But there was still something on the King's heart, Link could tell. ''… Link... Divine Beast Vah Ruta has great power.'' He informed the Hylian. ''It has the unique ability to create an endless supply of water. Of late it has been mercilessly spouting water into the air. As a result, this area has been plagued by heavy rains. For us Zora, water and air are as one, so you would not think this would be quite so critical of a problem. Sadly, the rains have filled the eastern reservoir nearly to the point of flooding. If the reservoir bursts, as it soon will, I fear immense damage will befall not only Zora's Domain...but also the area downstream from us. There, Hylian lives are in very grave danger. Hmm... The Divine Beast is crying out once again...''

It almost seems like the Divine Beast was crying. That's right. It seems like Mipha, who was in there was crying all her emotions out. Link just knew it, as the pictures of the dream came back to his mind.

''The Divine Beast Vah Ruta... Your princess, Zelda, often studied the Divine Beasts. That is, in the time before the Great Calamity. According to her research, the orbs located on Ruta's shoulders...are mechanisms that can control the water it generates. However, they require electricity to work. These orbs are clearly out of control now because there is no electricity coursing through to stop them.''

Suddenly Link's head was spinning again. His hand shot to his head, his ears ringing, as he lost his balance. He fell to one knee, still holding his head. His fogged mind noticed Sidon, who was crouching down in front of him, calling him. But Link didn't hear.

Instead, he heard the voice from his dream again, screaming for help once again, her voice marked from all the pain she endured.

 


End file.
